


［N新V］夕鹤

by leviski



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 17:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviski/pseuds/leviski





	［N新V］夕鹤

这一年还未入冬就冻死了人。砍柴的人平常所走的小径上，已经看不到松鸡和野兔的痕迹。猎人所在的那个小渔村连着几天捞上来的只有陶器的碎片，深秋的北风使海浪泛起阵阵苦涩的白沫，中间偶尔有死掉的鱼虾被冲到海滩上，这也就提醒他，到了应当动身的时候了。  
  
他带上自己的刀和弓，红色漆皮的箭袋，此外还有一把小小的肋差，这就是海边生活留下的全部了。他擅长打渔，猎鹿，不擅长面对人的贪欲和受伤的野兽的眼睛，在必要的时候，他也做杀鬼的行当。  
  
一路上雪都是将下未下的样子，有时雪似乎真的要落下来了，但是只能眼睁睁看着它消失在半空，留下的只有雪的鬼魂。在赶路的同时，他也看到多年的战争造成的可怖场景，弃置的被鬼肆虐的村庄，还有许许多多像他一样离开家乡的人。也许这就是寓意高贵的雪十几年没有降临到这片大地的原因了，天空不再徒劳地把祝福洒向艰难痛苦的人类世界。有一个晚上，猎人在一座废弃的巨大寺庙中留宿。  
  
躺在干草堆成的床铺中，他留神听着外面的声音，北风摇撼着破旧的房顶，让几块瓦片掉到睡觉的地方，因此猎人只好往寺庙中心靠近祭台的方向移了移。几束月光从屋顶的破洞中洒下，没有折成影子，而是变成丝线那样灵动柔和的白色。这时，屋外的风声停了下来，满是灰尘的寺庙里，连一根头发落地的声音都能听到。  
  
突然祭台上传来小小的撞击声，这声音像一颗棋子落进银碗里，又像一声压抑很久的，尖锐的心跳。猎人起身往那里看去，只见有一尊小小的神像，倒在那里似乎已经很久了，上面落满了灰尘。他靠近去端详，发现用袖子擦拭干净后的神像面容模糊，但是瓷器烧制的躯体依然完好，黑白两色的衣服朴素又鲜明，祂在这样庞大的的寺院里，一定听过不少人的祈祷吧。这样想着他把神像扶正，又把同样落满灰尘的香油点着，就重新睡了下去。奇怪的是那一晚虽然狂风大作，人却并不感到寒冷，庙内也不再随着刮风落下灰尘，四周连豺狼嚎叫的声音都没有响起。  
  
又一天临近深夜，这次留给他蔽身的只有一间树林里的茅屋了，猎人用所能找到很少的树枝生起火堆，勉强吃了剩下的食物。这时，茅屋的门板上突然传来轻轻的几下叩门声，猎人迅速拔出腰间的刀，握紧了刀柄，他闻到某种异乎寻常的味道，但与鬼临近时那种浑浊的气息不同，这味道芬芳泠冽，就好像有一棵树在大雪中燃烧。  
  
门外站着的是和他年纪相仿的男子，猎人勉强借着月光看清他的模样。来人穿着黑白两色的直衣和小袖，衣服看上去有些年月了，但样子很新，让人联想到保存在箱底，只有特殊场合才穿出去的贵重衣物。衣服虽然颜色单调，上头却织了繁复的花纹，贴身的白绫看上去非常华贵，像海边随波浪起伏的银色的芦苇。在美丽的衣服上方，猎人看到了漆黑的头发和同样苍白美丽的面容。这让他稍微低下头去，看着自己有些破旧的短袍，手上的刀却一直没有松开。  
  
来人却像没有注意到这些一样，用棋子轻轻落在棋盘上那样的声音问道：“你自己一个人赶路？”猎人点了点头。  
  
那么，让我来做你的同伴吧。”  
  
他径直绕过猎人，走进小屋里。过了一会儿，他就坐到并不旺盛的火堆旁，从袖子里伸出过于纤细也过于单薄的手指烤着火，猎人这时才想到，在这样的冬夜他是怎样穿着几层薄薄的衣服，却一点也没发抖地走来的呢。正当他想要开口询问的时候，他的同伴打断了他。“窗外露水降落的声音非常吵闹，请你在露水完全把树枝打湿之前折几枝过来吧。”  
  
等到他把砍断的树枝带回来投进火里的时候，他的新同伴已经做好了热粥，他对着猎人笑了笑，并不说明米从哪里来，把碗递给他的双手十分寒冷。他们在沉默中分享了这点食物。食物下肚后，猎人的同伴问他：“你要旅行到哪里去呢？”  
  
他回答说去京城投靠年幼时的养兄。可是对方摇了摇头，说因为火灾，饥荒和种种原因，京城已经十分破败，除了达官贵族，基本上没有人在那里居住了。  
  
寒潮很快到来了，叫声像铜铃一样的秋虫，生命随着枫树的叶子一起凋谢。猎人和旅伴打算来年春天之前都不再赶路，准备在树林中等待冬天过去。白天他出门打猎，晚上回来时，对方已经准备好食物和烘热的被褥。他还有写俳句和讲述故事的才能，那些故事似乎都能追溯到很久以前，主题都关于风霜和奇异的旅程。偶尔有其他赶路的人在这里留宿，那些诗句就为小小的茅屋带来明月，海上的浪花，月光照耀下高而洁白的宫墙，吟诵的声音好像一串串金色的玉石。  
  
人的心就像镜子，映照出爱的景象，也就拥抱了欢乐。一天晚上，猎人和旅伴依偎在一起，白绫下的肌肤光滑温暖，温度适宜，像一件趁手的器皿染上了人本身的热度。猎人回想起这双手曾经那么冰冷，他曾经孤身一人——现在他多么快乐啊！他那为之珍惜和保护的生活，就像冒险故事最后往往是爱的奇迹，而他那擅长讲故事的同伴是将奇迹再现的魔法师。猎人曾经看到他向留宿的客人描绘霜寒时红叶的姿容，话音刚落，就有一片货真价实的红叶飘落到他的衣裾上，只是听得入迷的客人都以为那不过是语言的幻象罢了。他们看到故事悬挂在空气中，一经那双苍白的手触碰就掉了下来，像是由青涩转为成熟的果实，却把这一切都当作梦境。只有猎人才知道他拥有的是怎样珍贵的宝物。  
  
他们靠在一起，说着情人之间才会对彼此说的没有意义的话。  
  
这是什么声音？”  
  
是鹧鸪，这是它们的叫声。”  
  
为什么它们没有飞走呢？”  
  
飞到哪里去？”  
  
没有冬天，四季都温暖的地方。”  
  
这样的地方真的有吗？”  
  
有的，只不过很远很远，在海的另一边。”  
  
这毕竟是冬天，而且是不知何时才会结束的漫漫长夜，猎人说，在所有猎杀过的东西中，他最怕的是孩子所变的鬼，成年人的鬼生前经历过人间的痛苦，而小孩子变成的鬼天真又邪恶，但是真正邪恶的是让孩子死去的世界。  
  
他说：“假如在此刻，没有幽灵去摧毁任何人的幸福……”  
  
旅伴只是抚摸着猎人白色的头发，这白发彰显了他和鬼之间的渊源，说道：  
  
此刻存在或不存在幽灵，难道这就让你的眼睛不再明亮，  
  
让你的身体不再火热，  
  
让你的心脏不再跳动吗？”猎人听罢摇了摇头。旅伴说：“现在，海的那边大地还是青绿色，仙鹤们已经抵达，幼鸟还没有诞生，今晚请你来温暖我吧。”就这样在黑夜笼罩下的一处地方，静静地发生了爱情的行为。  
  
平静的生活不会长久，即使没有外物摧毁，它本身也要因为不堪重负而碎裂。慢慢地，关于非人非鬼的男子和他能使言语成真的同伴这样的故事流传开了，一个傍晚，猎人带着还在流血的猎物回家，看到月亮像一颗切下来的人头，远远挂在天边的树梢上。哪里还有等他回去的家，只见一队士兵列在茅屋旁，手上的弓和剑闪闪发亮，穿在他们身上的甲胄，好像鱼鳞那样在月光下层层绽开。  
  
对于猎人提出的所有问题，他们都不予回答。（他打伤一半的人后收手了，最主要的原因，是旅伴用哀伤的眼神示意他停下来）现在既然他们又在一起了，那么任何解释的话也无足轻重。  
  
面对猎人，旅伴叹了口气，用棋子轻轻落在棋盘上那样的声音说道：“曾经有一天，树林中还剩下最后一片树叶……”  
  
这时，一阵冷风吹来，他们上方的枯树发出钢铁一样互相碰撞的声音，过了一会儿，一片红色的枫叶降落到一个士兵的脚下。  
  
他说：“想必你也知道，我不能使事物成真，只是使记忆中曾经存在的东西再现。许多人向我呈上他们的记忆，然而记忆毕竟是不可复制的，同样的落叶不会在两个人的心中分别上演。至少我用幻觉欺骗自己，才不至于感到我生命的空虚。 曾经有母亲求我保佑出海的儿子平安，这时她的孩子已经死在了大海上，而她记忆中的亡人仍然对我投以微笑；国王向我祈祷来年的收成，而耕地的奴隶的喊声让天上的神明捂住耳朵，火光直冲云霄，刺痛他们的眼睛，这祈祷更加真诚，因而更加难以原谅。人间的苦难已经形成模式，并且将长久地存在下去，这样说来，老人，青年人，母亲怀抱中的婴儿，最美丽的青春年华的女子，有许多人在记忆崭新时进入另一个世界，那么我自己也不敢去想，我这个最稳固的旁观者，到头来充当了一个何等悲哀的角色。谢谢你扶正了我啊……只有记忆是不够的，还要有肉体供它驱使和玩弄，否则人不会得到哪怕一个欢乐的夜晚，一个在鸟鸣声中相拥着醒来的清晨。因为这最后的日子，我度过了悲叹，怀念，十分幸福的一生。没有经历过的岁月像点燃的蜡烛，而逝去的那些已经熄灭，在明灭的分界上，我仍然有所留恋，就像在过去的一个夜晚，大雪……”  
  
一支箭扎进他的身上，从那里开始，深深的裂痕蔓延到他的全身，旅伴的身体晃了一下，然后像破碎的瓷器那样倒在地上。猎人发出受伤野兽的叫喊声，但是棋子落下的声音再也没有响起。  
  
这时，天空中下起了某种又小又细的东西，像是白色的眼泪，滴落到猎人的肩膀上。是雪，像迁徙中水鸟的羽毛纷纷落下，也像雪的灵魂，正在拉弓的士兵停了下来，雪落在他们鱼鳞一样的甲胄上，就像落在了梅花的花蕊中。  
  
猎人挣脱了束缚，他来到死去旅伴的身前，把他抱入怀中，下得越来越大的雪遮住了地上的血迹，把一切肮脏的东西掩盖下去，堆积起来的样子像最上乘的白糖。  
  
那些士兵还在怔怔地站着，复仇的猎人想去拿他的弓和刀，却发现它们已经被雪埋在了不知什么地方。  
  
他抚摸着对方瓷器般开裂的皮肤，紧闭的眼睛，没有生命的头发。那些来自他的热量渐渐消退后，熟悉的声音却像没有离开一样响了起来：“让他们去吧，他们不是那样的人，不会为了美而诞生，也不会为了美而死去。”  
  
他的爱人说：“况且，你也不是会在梦中夺走别人性命的人啊。”  
  
风把积雪高高扬起，在闪闪发光，变得澄澈而黑暗的天空上，稍稍遗漏着暮霭的紫色。星星就在这样的天空中无声地叫喊着，然而记忆中的雪还在虚无中继续成型，只不过它飘落的样子显得多么温柔啊。“带我走吧，今晚的月亮慈悲，不会照见我浑身裂痕。”  
  
我们到海之外的地方去吧。”猎人抱起他，起身走进风雪中。  
  
END


End file.
